


Once we swore

by Drauggil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family, Friendship, Time Travel, no beta-reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-07 03:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16400378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drauggil/pseuds/Drauggil
Summary: A promise once given by young boys towards each other was soon forgotten in the war that followed.But now, after a livetime lived the time to fulfill it has come.And there is no turning back...





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> Let it be said that this is my first work in english and I haven´t got a Beta-Reader - so I am really sorry for any mistakes I made!  
> The characters all belong to J. K. Rowling. I just use them for my idea.  
> I think, this is quite enough and hope you can enjoy it !  
> Have fun!  
> I solemnly swear, I am up to no good.

Prolog

"Are we sure, we want to do this?", a calm voice asked, one last time just for messure.  
"I think you already know the answer to this Moony! Let´s get started!", answerd a dark-haired boy with eyes made of a storm´s grey, while looking at his friends. They had gathered arround a tiny caldron, brewing with liquid coulered in the darkest shade of blue imaginable. Night had fallen and just a few floing candles enlighted the classroom, empty if one would not count four fifteen-year-old boys.  
"Padfood is right! This is a once-in-a-lifetime-chance. It is tonight or never! We are the Marauders! And the Marauders live forever on. I say Mister Moony, we are sure and should not wait any longer!", another blackhaired boy expressed himself. His hair looked like a bolt of lightning had shot through him, standing an all directions, untamable, while glasses decorated his faces.  
Pushed from the others enthusiasm the smallest of the four boys smiled and whispered : "Yes, Marauders forever! We are ready Moony! If there is any friendship that deserves to live on foreverlong we live, it is ours."

The pale looking boy, who had asked nodded to himself. He had already known the answer but had to ask anyway. The spell he had modified for their purpose was not an easy one and in the worst case would change history, not to mention that it was dangerous und quite possible not really legal.

The boy with the glasses lookes up. "You remembered the extension?"  
This made the pale one smile slightly: "I did Prongs, don´t worry. Should the worst case happen and none of us would live past fourty, the last one to die will return to a point in time, where we will still be able to stop it and save us. And those bound to us will accompany us. So if you where to marry Lily-"  
"Which will never happen anyway!"  
"Ouch!  
"... she would return with you, as I was saying. Stop whining Padfood! He didn´t really hurt you!"  
"But -!"

"No. Anyway, we need to concentrate now." So the one called Moony started painting signs arround the caldron with his wand. The movements left behind four runes in a soft yellowisch glow. Each of the for boys positioned himself on the spaces inbetween. The mood turned solemn and grave as the cadles seemed to loose some of their bright shine and the shadows on the wall grew. The fire beneath the caldron did it´s best to enlighten the room, but was unable to stop the earnest mood.  
The pale one brushed his hazel hair out of his scarred face, as he raised his hands and began a long melodious chant. The silver-eyed boy - standing across of the chanter - concentrated on the potion, as he was doing most of the time, assited by the small blonde on his right side.  
The last place was occupied by the boy with the stormy hairstyle. He held a small knife in his hands. As the scarred wizard chanted on, he cut himself in the finger and led the blood quill out. One drop of the scarlet liquid fell into the dark blue sea below. He than pulled his finger away and gave the knife on to his right. There the action was repeated and the knife once again switched it´s owner. The blonde looked arround the room, gazing on each of his friends, bevor drawing a deep breath and allowing his blood to join the potion.  
One last time the sharp blade chainged hands as the chanting reached its climax. The knife sliced once again through skin, this time without hesitation. Dropping the item the chanter raised his hands once again, now glowing softly. 

Lowering his voice to a murmur the one called Moony ended the modified incantation and cast it on the potion. The glow was transfered with it. Now the fluid almost seemed insubstancial, shining in dark blue.  
For one moment time seemed to stand still. The four teenagers were gazing at each othe, waiting, for what, they did not know.

It was the smallest, that broke the silence: "So now we just... drink it?"  
"That is the plan. Now is the last opportunity to back out..."  
"Don´t you get cold feet now Moony! We´re doing this!", called out the glass-wearing black-haired as the other dark-haired transfigured four buttons into small cups with a grin. A swish with his wand transfered equal meassures of the potion into each cup.  
The boy continued: "We are doing this now. There is to much mischief and mayhem still to be done. This is to us, the Messers Prongs, Padfood, Moony and Wormtail. This world needs Marauders like us and thanks to this, we won´t have it going wrong to early! So Gentleman I say, drink!"

"Good talk Prongs, this was sooo motivating..." A intense glare was sent the speakers way.  
"Shut up Pads or I`ll pull on your hair again!"  
Mister Padfood yelped, bevor cry-whispering: " You wouldn´t dare! You-"  
But bevor he could move on in his rant, a cough interrupted them.

The blonde just smirked on his three friends actions, bevor relief for them being his friends rather than his enemies washed through him.

The four Marauders one last time looked at each other, bevor draining their cups.

 

*Mischief managed*


	2. Chaper 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello to all of you!
> 
> Thanks so much for the Kudos!  
> Here is my first chapter. I hope I can update more regulary now.  
> (Comments would be much appreciated. )  
> Most of the characters belong to J.K.Rowling. Only Jaecar belongs to me.
> 
> Have fun!

Chapter 1

 

When he opened his eyes, Remus Lupin was sure he was dead. Not that it mattered, for all of his insticts were screaming at him DEFEND, PROTECT, FIGHT! His wolf (would he never be free of it?) was acting without his consens, his body reacting. As the wizard was still trying to understand his surroundings, his standing changed to a fighting-stance, his hands were formed like claws and his eyes had taken on an amber glow. A growl was etching through his throat.  
Wherever Remus was, it was defently not Hogwarts, nor it´s surrounding lands.There was no battle. No spells and curses were slicing through the air, no bodies were hitting the bottom, no smell of death and destruction lay above everything. 

Instead he was surrounded by people - werewolves, as his senses readily told him - in the middle of a forrest. It was dark and the untransformed wolves crowded him , slowly moving near him, closing in arround him. They were confused, angry, hungry. 

But this was not the instinct cursing through him with an unfightable fever. This instinct that made him feel like this. This instinct that let him react. It was triggered by another scent, a scent more familiar to him than his own.  
Without looking down he knew where they were and that he had to protect them at all cost. His family. His wife and son. His mate and cub. Still alive and unharmed. And it was his responsibility to let it remain this way. No one would take them from him (again) or hurt them (again).  
So when Remus opened his eyes in an unfamiliar enviroment under unknown circumstanses, all he could do was standing battle-ready over his family and growl at the werewolfes surrounding them. 

He couldn´t even start to think about the odds or about what happened last (a green lightning bolt - thum as a body hit the floor - her dead eyes starring - pain-... nothing). He could only allow himself to think about her and their baby liying at his feed, mercifully alive, even if still unconcious or sleeging.

The people arround him - a seemingly familiar pack, as his mind helpfully supplied - were growing restless. One of them steppend forward. Remus recognized him - even if it was impossible. 

"Where does this witch come from Lupin?! And why does she and the whelp reek you? Better not be yours!" , Jaecar - second in commad to Fenrir Greyback during the first wizarding war -growled. 

Wherever, Whenever he was Remus had always been a fast thinker and not for nothing he had served as spy for Dumbledore on more than one occasion.  
Remmbering what he knew about Jaecar was easy: nearly as cruel as his Alpha, the big blonde male was strong and while not overly smart, still he was clever enough to hold his place as second in command until a wizard had killed him 5 years after Voldemorts fall. Jaegar had been a muggle until he was bitten and had grown to hate witches and wizards for reasons unknown to Remus but it was whispered tat a witch had killed his mate. It hadn´t made his job back when he was undercover in the pack any easier- Jaecar had always mistrusted the wand using Remus. This meant nothing good for Dora and Teddy!

Apparating was sadly out of question - whenever the pack had stayed anywhere, Greyback had had Remus set up anti-apparation- wards and he couldn´t dismantle them fast enough.  
Running and fighting where also out of question. The Lupins would never make it out. 

So there was only one thing left: talking. Talking and making up something good.

"She is my mate", Remus growled back. "Nobody will harm her!"

"She ain´t a wolf. Can´t call that bitch mate. What is this shit Lupin?! Greyback´ll kill you for that! whelp ´s likely not even one of us. Should kill him now!"

The wizard hated himself for what he was going to say next, but it was the only way. 

"You won´t. His fate is still unknown- he hasn´t lived through a fullmoon yet. She is my mate. I got her pregnant, bevor I could bite her - and bevor I joined you. I couldn´t give her a future - and you know how fast the bitten ones die - how much faster would she have died while pregnant? With my cub no less?! I needed to built a future for her. I had no pack back then! No I have! I have fought for my place here and I an choose to bring in a mate! I claim her now for all this witnesses as mine! Her and my cub!"  
It was a bolt move and not foolproof, but it was the only thing he could do untill he had time to breathe,think, plan and regroup to answer the question what the HECK WAS EVEN HAPPENING? Preferably with his amazing and strong wife awake and helping and their son safe....

"You can´t be serious Lupin! A claim? Thats-!" Jaecar hissed, greenish eyes blazing.

Remus stood broader over the unconcious witch and the sleeping (luckily, even if only for the moment) amber-haired baby.  
"Out of your jurisdiction now! It is in our Alphas hands now", Moony preened arrogantly, happy to have shown the other wolf his place.

While Jaecar was the second in command, Remus had fastly gained a place in the pack, supported from all sides. The lower wolfes had quite fast taken on the kind and smart young man, that helped them wherever he could, be it healing scratches (not those made by claws or bites), transforming things into blakets,telling stories or teaching the younger ones. But this hadn´t secured him a place in the higher ranks of the pak-order. His place here was simply because of the fact, that Greyback himself had bitten him so young and he had survived so long. Greyback had favoured him and if he had only shown more interesst - wich Moony would have loved to do - Remus could have been second in command. Jaecar knew this. He also knew, that Remus was a great fighter. Greybacks favour only brought one so far. One had to earn his place in the pack. And this was done through fighting, through winning. Remus had won just enough to secure a place high enough to get the important informations, he could give to Dumbledore.  
But he would change that if he had to. 

Jaecar growled again threatingly: "He will hear of it this evening. You better be there. And them too."

Than the man moved back and the assembled crowd, which had followed the exchange silently, scattered, leaving Remus with his mate alone. But this privatness was only pretence. Eyes were watching them from everywhere, observing them couriously, but also carefully. 

They would stand for Geyback, when he returned to his pack this evening and until than Remus had time to think and plan. But for now, all of this mattered not. Now only they mattered. In the blink of an eye Remus had cradled his wife in lap. In her arms still lay their little baby.


End file.
